le déni
by ashihime
Summary: Anna learns an interesting secret in her complicated marriage. Oneshot.


Title: le déni  
Fandom: Frozen  
Pairing Hans/Anna  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen (2013).  
Note/s: A short discraceful oneshot, no plot and barely any porn lol. Published here for inventory.  
Summary: Anna discovers a secret in her complicated marriage.

* * *

When she entered her husband's bedroom through the connecting door, Anna found a woman laying naked in his bed. With a loud squeak, the nude stranger gathered the blankets to cover herself with, her head turned in shame.

While most women of her station would faint or seethe in anger at the sight of their husband's paramour in bed, Anna only sighed. It was a familiar sight to the young queen. This time, however, she was surprised at Hans' brazenness of actually sneaking one into the palace. And in his bedroom that connected to hers.

Anna would have rolled her eyes if not for present company. _This is sloppy, even for you Hans_ , she thought. There were plenty of spare rooms to choose from in the palace.

"Y-Yer majesty…I-I…please I b-beg yer pardon…"—

Anna held up a hand.

"Save it." She said, her head then gestured to the strewn clothes on the floor. "Get dressed and tell any servant you see to arrange a carriage for you. Have the coachman return you to…" her eyes narrowed in scrutiny, "…wherever you came from."

This one was undoubtedly a commoner, likely from the outskirts. It showed in her dialect and mannerisms. It was somewhat jarring for Anna. She was much more used to the refined shame of the courtesans and mistresses she caught in expensive chateaus. They held a much more dignified and graceful air about them, even when they offered profuse apologies and packed to leave.

It took the latest girl five minutes to get dressed. She then ducked past Anna and out the main doors in a pitiful whimper, as though afraid the queen would change her mind and order her head on a spike.

The thought almost made Anna chuckle but she instantly sobered when she spotted a particular item on top of the nightstand.

* * *

"You need not bother hurrying." Anna informed her husband from the doorway to his office. "I caught your little mouse."

Hans, who had been frantically putting away documents, stilled at her words. His startled expression transformed into one of anger. "You… _what?_ "

Anna casually entered the office. "You heard me. She should be out of town by now." She stopped in front of the windows, catching her reflection that merged with the outside world. Anna thought she still looked the same—young, fresh and freckled. But inside, she gained years.

Hans soon came behind her, his reflection joining hers. Before he could say anything, she remarked loudly with a sigh, "I'm disappointed in you Hans. It's almost like you're not trying anymore. You're making it _waaay_ too easy for me."

She watched his eyes narrow. "It shouldn't be any of your business," he hissed, "how I entertain myself is none of your concern."

She spun around and leveled his stare. "I make it _my business_ when you try to make a fool out of me in my own kingdom." Then with a snort, continued, "I have to say though your standards are slipping. You couldn't find a better whore this time?"

His hands clenched at his sides as his lips tightened into a straight line. "Better her than _you_." He spat.

 _Ah, here we go again_ , thought Anna. Another reminder that she wasn't good enough, that any common wench was preferable to a queen like her. That she was second choice, just as she had been to Elsa. But her sister was gone now, no thanks to the man in front of her, and she wasn't the same naive lovestruck ditz that played his tune a year and a half ago.

No.

Now _she_ was queen.

If Hans found her— _what did he call her again? On the night of their wedding? Oh right_ —distasteful, she would make damn sure he'd get no pleasure elsewhere.

Anna batted her eyelashes, a big smile on her face. "Well I must admit, I'm quite touched by her and the others' sacrifice of sparing me from your touch." She relished the irritation that flickered in his eyes. "But as queen, I also want to spare them from such _distasteful_ circumstances."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He growled. "I'm king. I can do whatever I want."

Anna's smile dropped then.

"Oh? So you think you can just give away my things, is that it?"

He blinked. "What?"

"You heard me!" Anna yelled. Let him think her childish, but damn him if he thought she would not mind such disregard for her possessions. "I found my favorite perfume in your room with your wench! Do you let her try on my jewelry too while you're at it?"

He paled, green eyes widening. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't take me for a fool!" She said, a finger jabbing in the air. "If I catch you treating the _queen's_ things like some party favor again, I'm not letting you or your whores off easily."

With a huff, she left him standing and stormed out the doors.

* * *

It had been a week after that confrontation. As Anna pored over some documents, Kai was giving his latest report.

"It's been quiet, your majesty." He said, "there's been no new development."

"There must be something you missed…" Anna said, not bothering to look up. "You did overlook that mousy creature recently."

She could hear him shuffling his feet. "Forgive me for that oversight, your majesty. I never would have thought him so bold enough to bring a woman inside the palace walls."

"It's fine Kai." Anna couldn't blame her loyal retainer. It was an unfathomable move, an insult above all insults, to keep a mistress under the same roof as the wife—especially _the queen._ Thankfully, she had caught it early before a scandal broke out.

She would not have her own subjects take her for a fool.

"Hans is crafty," she said. "It won't take long for him to find a new toy. Another brainless blonde to hang from his arm."

"Oh I doubt it, your majesty." Kai said, "that's not his type."

Her brows furrowed as she looked up to Kai. "You mean, you know his type?"

Kai shrugged, his face impassive but a twinkle in his eye. "I've studied King Hans long enough to notice a pattern in his _tastes_."

The documents under her hands now laid forgotten. Tucking a hand under chin, Anna leaned forward in her seat, a smile slowly spreading on her face.

"Pray, do tell."

* * *

Pressing her ear against the door, Anna could make out the sounds of hushed grunts and rustling movements. She waited a couple of seconds before bursting in.  
She had expected to find another woman but found only Hans sitting at the edge of the bed, his back turned.

"Anna!" He glared over his shoulder. "What are you doing here? Get out!"

Anna folded her arms. "What are you doing here? Or rather…" she smirked. " _Who_ are you doing here?"

"There's nobody here!" He snarled, standing up to redo the buttons of his trousers.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Do you think I'm stupid Hans? I've busted countless mistresses of yours. I'm sure she's hiding."

She walked closer to his bed.

"Don't!" He stood in front of her.

"Oh shut up!" She said, pushing him away. He did not expect that and toppled to the floor in a heap. Anna quickly stooped to her knees, a hand carefully lifting the draping bedcovers. She bent at her waist, sticking her head—followed by the rest of her upper body—under the bed.

She could hear Hans' sharp intake of breath.

It seemed like an eternity before Anna finally reemerged, hair tousled and face flushed. As she stood, something dangled from her fingertips. She lifted her arm, presenting it to her speechless husband.

"What is this?"

He merely turned his head away.

"I mean," Anna spoke again in a lighthearted tone, "I _personally_ know what this is. But do you?"

Hans still said nothing as he braced himself back up to his feet.

Anna stepped over to him, the object in question directly in front of his face.

" _What are my bloomers doing in your bedroom?_ "

His only response was a wordless growl, his glare boring into her eyes. His defiance would have been so much more believable if not for the color staining his cheeks.

"You don't want to talk to me, huh?" Anna said, voice lilting, "It's okay I can answer for myself."

With both her hands she snapped her bloomers into shape, eyes scanning the fold lines and wrinkles all over the fine material.

Anna mock-gasped. " _Oh my_. This is the pair I wore two days ago."

Still, Hans said nothing but his shoulders were shaking. Anna continued, savoring every second at his expense.

"What could you possibly be doing with these? Do you plan to wash them? Use them as a rag? _Wear_ them? Or maybe…" her tone shifted darkly. "You're using these to get off, aren't you?"

She saw him twitch, saw the swallow in his throat. "…You're crazy." He finally said, an unmistakable rasp in his voice.

"Oh shut up Hans. You can't hide it anymore. _I know_." She tossed the bloomers aside, a smug smile on her lips. "You know now that I think about it…whenever I try to picture your mistresses, they always seem to blur into one picture." She moved away from him. "It's kinda funny how they…look the same." She sat on the foot of the bed, the mattress bouncing lightly.

"Strawberry blonde…freckled…blue-eyed…" She regarded him from her position, watched as the words slowly ate away his composure.

Then, she laughed.

"Tell me, do you dress them up? Have them put on _my_ perfume? Have them look and smell like me? I _know_ you do."

Hans looked like a man about to be sent to the gallows.

A guilty one.

"Stop." He said, burying his shamed face into his gloved hands. "Just _stop_."

Anna didn't. Instead, she pushed herself down the bed, pulling her skirts up.

" _Oh Hans._ You say I repulse you…but really…." She parted her thighs. "You want me."

He groaned.

And just before she could taunt him some more or laugh at him again, he dove straight at her, tumbling on top of her gracelessly. Anna gasped when he pressed his clothed arousal between her legs, rubbing against it with abandon. His tongue and teeth reveled in the delicate flesh of her neck while his hands roamed up and down the curves of her body.

His pleasured whimpers echoed in her ears as he eventually entered her with an urgent cry.

Anna smiled.

* * *

 _The End._


End file.
